Timeline
The Wayward Pines universe has an extensive history dating back approximately two thousand years. This article list major events in a timeline.(Note that the specific dates taking place throughout 4032 in Season 2 are very unclear and have been placed in one section. I apologize for the inconvenience.) Timeline *'1966': David Pilcher is born. *'1996': At 30 years old, a young David Pilcher discovers the human genome is changing due to our own destruction of the planet. He dedicates himself to finding a way to preserve humanity. *'1997': Pilcher sets up a lab and drops his inherited millions into researching suspended animation. At 31 years old, Pilcher successfully suspends a rat. He begins fabricating suspension units for human beings. But he needs more money, more support, more people. *'1998': Pilcher tries to get people to follow him, but doesn't find much support in the academic community. He begins focusing on people who are willing to leave their current lives behind for a better one in the future, people who can help him rebuild civilization, his "inner circle". He finds a few: his sister Pamela Pilcher, a hypnotherapist named Megan Fisher, a down-on-his luck security guard named Arnold Pope, and everyone who works in the eventual superstructure. *'1998': Meanwhile, Pilcher searches for a beautiful yet naturally walled-in town, a safe zone for humanity to reawaken. He discovers the real town of Wayward Pines, Idaho. *'1999': Arnold Pope begins abducting people. The first abductee is Dr. Charles Keen. Later, he abducts Beverly Brown who was in the town of Wayward Pines to sell Y2K software protection to the local school. *'2000': Theresa Burke gives birth to a son and drops out of training at the Secret Service, where she met her husband Ethan. *'2001': Peter McCall attends a conference in Los Angeles and has a drink with Pilcher's sister Pam. He's abducted that night. *'Sometime in the early 2000s': David Pilcher enlists in the help of an architectural engineer named Rebecca to design the structure of the future final human colony on earth. During the time in which she designs the town, David, Pam, Megan, Arnold, and others in Pilcher's "inner circle" tell Rebecca the truth about the reason for building a new Wayward Pines. At first she believes they are all insane but eventually excepts the truth that she is still a little unsure about. Later, Pilcher and the others take a trip to see what Wayward Pines looks like to give Rebecca more inspiration for the town structure. *'Sometime between 2010-2014': Theo Yedlin and his wife Rebbeca plan to adventually go on a vacation to Hawaii, where after an argument between the two Theo heads to the bar and meets none other than Arnold Pope, the future sheriff of Wayward Pines, who abducts Theo later that night, but not after indirectly seeing if Yedlin would make a good contribution, similarly to how Pilcher would obtain Jason. *'2014': Seattle. Ethan Burke and Kate Hewson, partners in the Secret Service, have an affair. Ethan is 45. Kate is 27. *'September 2014': Theresa learns about Ethan's affair with Kate. *'October 2014': Kate transfers to the Boise field office. *'October 12, 2014': Kate Hewson and Bill Evans drive to Wayward Pines to investigate David Pilcher. It's a fake name so they don't know what he looks like, but they've been tracking financial records and too much money has been flowing in and out of Wayward Pines. Just outside of Wayward Pines, they get into a car crash. *'October 15, 2014': Three days later, Ethan Burke's boss Adam Hassler tells Ethan that Kate Hewson and Bill Evans are missing. Ethan is booked on a flight to Boise. *'October 16, 2014': Ethan Burke checks in with the Secret Service via email from Lowman, Idaho at 1:21 P.M. Ethan drives with Agent Stallings through the Boise National Forest to Wayward Pines. They get into a crash with a semi-truck. Stallings is killed in the crash. Pope carries Ethan away and puts him in suspended animation. The car is torched. *'October 18, 2014': The Secret Service inspects the recovered car. No sign of Ethan Burke. *'October 20, 2014': Hassler meets with David Pilcher. Wants to call it off. Too late. *'Late October, 2014': Someone in Pilcher's inner circle gets a recording of Theresa's home answering machine message. *'October 22-23, 2014': Theresa and Ben drive to Boise. They track Ethan to a town called Wayward Pines. Hassler alerts Pilcher. Theresa and Ben are pulled over by Arnold Pope, who cuts the car's break line. They later get into a car crash, are abducted by Pope, and put into suspended animation.' ' *'December, 2014': Abigail, a pregnant woman who is planning to put their child, whom they call Jason, up for adoption at birth, is visited by David PIlcher, whom is searching for a Wayward Pines leader that will only know life in Wayward Pines. However, after the birth is not successful, Pilcher enlists in a similar woman named Kerry Campbell, with another baby called Jason, coincidentally, up for adoption. Pilcher tricks Kerry into thinking that the baby is going to a couple in Texas, but is really keeping his original plans for Jason. Despite this, after David hears Kerry's troubled backstory, nothing will change his mind about giving her a fresh start, even though she brings up that she doesn't need one indirectly. So, he abducts her against her will, not awakening her at the same time as Jason and hoping she will only be awaken after Jason is dead and neither of them will ever find out of their relation to each other. *'December 31, 2014': Everyone in the inner circle goes into their suspended animation chambers, including David Pilcher (now 48) and his sister Pam. *'2014-2514': C.J. wakes every 20 years with exactly 24 hours to check on the pods and the outside world. He starts playing chess with himself, talks to files of people in suspension, and hallucinates that loved ones are there with him talking to him. *'2514': According to Pilcher's projections, the entire human race and thus the Abbies will be extinct. However, this time when C.J. awakens he goes outside to see if Pilcher's projections were correct, finding that few humans are left, but encountering one remaining human with characteristics of an Abby such as claws, sharp teeth, altered eyes, a slightly mutated face in the midst of evolution, and a bloodthirsty appetite. He spends the night with this human-Abby mid-point creature but in the middle of the night escapes back to the mountain structure, but not before a conversation with the mutant that made C.J. very remorseful. *'2514-4014': C.J. continues to awaken every 20 years for the next 1500 years, keeping his normal routine. *'4014': Pilcher comes out of suspension along with most of the members of his inner circle and Jason, the newborn that would one day lead Wayward Pines, but not waking Rebecca Yedlin. The group surveys the wreckage of the town and the world after 2,000 years. They see an abby for the first time. They build the electrified fence designed by Rebecca, that was only designed in the very unlikely(according to Pilcher) case that Abbies were still in existece. They start to rebuild the town. *'4016': After two years, the town is rebuilt. Pilcher brings the first group of abductees, Group A, out of suspended animation. There is a ribbon-cutting ceremony on Main Street. He tells them the truth. Most don’t believe him. 26 escape and are killed by abbies. Those who do believe him commit suicide. The rules are changed. The adults can't know the truth. Anyone who doesn’t follow the rules will be killed. Kill one to save the rest of the last of humanity. *'October 14, 4016': Kate Hewson is brought out of suspension. *'October, 4017': Kate marries Harold Ballinger.[http://www.ew.com/article/2015/06/25/wayward-pines-guest-blog-timeline Wayward Pines Guest Blog: Executive producer Chad Hodge reveals the series' complicated timeline] *'c. 4019': Peter McCall is brought out of suspension. *'4020': Several expeditions of 12 "nomads" sent by Pilcher beyond the fence show no sign of humans in the world. Adam Hassler reports from what's left of San Francisco Harold and Kate open Ballinger Toys. *'April, 4027': Bill Evans is brought out of suspension. *'October 21, 4027': Beverly Brown is brought out of suspension. Pope takes her to the Biergarten and tells her she's a bartender there. *'October 6, 4028': Bill Evans tries to escape. He's caught and murdered via public reckoning on Main Street. His body is placed in the house at 604 First Avenue, which Adam Hassler, an FBI partner of Ethan's tries to use to his advantage when trying to cover his tracks. *'October 16, 4028': Ethan Burke is brought out of suspension and placed in the forest on the outskirts of town. He wakes up, bruised and bloodied from his car accident. *'October 17, 4028': Ethan finds Bill Evans' corpse in an abandoned house and Kate Hewson, now married. *'October 19, 4028': Pope is killed by Ethan Burke. His body is dragged out through the fence by an Abby. *'October 20, 4028': Ethan is appointed Sherrif. Ben starts school. Peter McCall is apprehended for subversive acts. *'October 21, 4028':Theresa gets a job as a realtor. Peter McCall commits suicide by throwing himself onto the electrified fence. *'October 22, 4028': Ethan escapes Wayward Pines and spends a night in the wilds, where he sees the abbies and Boise's ruins. Ben learns the truth behind Wayward Pines. Ethan is rescued by David Pilcher *'October 23, 4028': Ethan interrogates possible members of the subversive group. They put a bomb in Zone 41 to take down the fence, and another one, disguised as a music box, is moved by Ted Laufer as a backup inside his truck. Ethan stops the detonation of the first bomb and apprehends several insurgents. Amy Breslow and Ben enter the back of Ted's truck and activate the backup bomb. The bomb detonates on Main Street, before reaching the fence. *'October 24, 4028': David Pilcher punishes one of his volunteers for the first time. A truck goes through a section of the fence, and abbies attack the man responsible for it. Three abbies start going trough the fence, but are stopped by Sheriff Burke. Repair work starts to patch the broken section of the fence. *'October 25, 4028': Harold Ballinger is taken into custody and reveals the names of everyone involved with him. Ben talks with his classmates about the terrorist attacks to destroy the fence. Three members of the First Generation break in and kill Franklin Dobbs, Harold Ballinger and two other prisoners until Sheriff Burke stops and locks them up. Theresa, Ethan and Kate see recordings of initial expeditions to the world beyond the fence. Theresa shows the videos to several residents. *'October 26, 4028': A reckoning is held for Kate, but Ethan interrupts it to reveal the truth to everyone. David Pilcher turns off the power in the entire city, including the fence. Several abbies reach Main Street and kill a high number of residents. David forces those volunteers who don't follow his rules to enter the pods, including his sister. Some humans managed to go underground to a bunker, while some members of the First Generation get to The Ark. Ethan and Kate secure the superstructure and release the volunteers. Abbies open the bunker door and follow the humans to an elevator. David Pilcher is killed by his sister. Ethan makes the ultimate sacrifice in order to keep the abbies away from the rest of the citizens by blowing up the elevator. Ben is knocked out when debris from the explosion hits him. Kate and Pamela agree to work together. *'October 27, 4028 - December, 4031': Members of the First Generation take the power. Adults are put back on suspension. Jason Higgins becomes the sheriff and David Pilcher equivalent of Wayward Pines, instituting more of a miltary-based government in Wayward Pines. Rebecca Yedlin is brought out of suspension. David Pilcher is seen as a savior and Ethan as the reason for his death. Pam is banished to an old house on the outskirts of town as punishment for killing Pilcher. The reckoning process changes. Amy graduates as a nurse and convinces the leaders that Ben is not like his father. Assuming her husband was never put into suspension and thus will never arrive, Rebecca marries Xander Beck, an owner of an Ice Cream Shop, and Rebecca gets pregnant. Ben is brought out of suspension. *'February, 4032': Ben wakes up in Wayward Pines after Amy convinced the First Generation to wake him up. He leaves the hospital to discover what happened during his time in cryosuspension, only to find that the First Generation rules with an iron fist, with bodies of people who disobeyed the rules hanging by ropes from lampposts with signs that say "DO NOT TRY TO LEAVE" among other rules of Wayward Pines. Meanwhile, Jason looks at many of Pilcher's profile folders to try to find his soulmate, coming across none other than Kerry Campbell, completely unknowing of how this descision will cahnge his life forever(in more ways than one). *'Later in 4032': Two factions are at war in Wayward Pines; The First Generation, being led by their supposed "Top Student" and "Son of Wayward Pines," Jason Higgins, and the team of rebels, led by Ben Burke, consisting of members such as Xander Beck among others. Dr. Theodore Yedlin is also awoken. Ben, Xander, and the rest of the rebels surrender to Jason after he kills more innocent people that he assumed could be rebels in a similar way to how he murdered Harold Ballinger and his bomb squad. Meanwhile, Kate and the disabled Megan Fisher discuss Kate's 15 year time in Wayward Pines, and Yedlin is asked to treat her in her very unstable medical state. After this, Kate threatens Megan and then proceeds to commit suicide. Later, Dr. Yedlin is taken with Ben and Xander out to the edge of the fence and they are thrown outside the fence, left to be eaten by the Abbies. That night, the Abbies voluntarily sacrifice themselves to build a wall of flesh to climb over the fence, displaying possible signs of community and civilization, which Pilcher specifically defuted in his studies. Jason, upset and confused by their attempt to get over the fence, takes almost his entire soldier force to fight them off, recognizing that Theo will be a very helpful asset to the success of Wayward Pines after his wife, Kerry Campbell, is injured by an Abby. As a result, he rescues Theo in return for his service to Kerry and the rest of Wayward Pines. However, Yedlin demands an explanation of what Wayward Pines is before he operates on Kerry, which he rightfully gets from Jason. Later, C.J. alerts Jason that it is time to harvest the crops grown outside of the fence since the soil inside of the fence was exposed to chemicals and that he would need extensive protection for himself and his men to go outside the fence including protective outfits and flamethrowers to defend against any Abby threats. After a successful harvest of the crops, Jason believes that there are no more Abbies left, as not a single one appears on any cameras for days, but little does he know that the Abbies are strategically avoiding the cameras. Ben makes multiple attempts to get back to Wayward Pines including trying to catch up to one of C.J.'s trucks. Ben makes his last message on the security cameras, saying that Jason sent out a First Generation person, a violation of Pilcher's rules. Soon after, assuming the Abbies are really gone, Jason, C.J., and a team gather to plan to expand Wayward Pines. Pam shows up in Jason's office and she convinces him that they need to work together to ensure peace in Wayward Pines, and Jason publicly forgives Pam. However, Pam only does this to get herself close to Pilcher's syringes of diseases and injects herself with smallpox. Pam tries to infect Jason with smallpox by kissing him and then proceeds to call Wayward Pines a "mistake" and insists Jason lets them all die off peacefully and naturally. However, Dr. Yedlin quarantines Pam while she is still in the incubation period and cures Jason as well. Elsewhere, Megan teaches young teenagers how to get pregnant when they only just start going through puberty and menstruating. Later that night, Jason takes Pam to the woods and strangles her to death. Later, outside the fence, Xander is sleeping/knocked out in a hole and wakes up in the morning, mistaking the sounds of an Abby moving around for Ben, and subdues the Abby before it attacks him. Xander meets Adam Hassler, who has been outside the fence for over 12 years. They venture back to the fence and are let in by Jason because he is surprised Hassler is even alive. Theo treats Hassler and is soon bombarded with questions from Jason about Hassler saying any information he gathered about the Abbies, explaining the idea that Hassler was one of 12 "nomads" sent by Pilcher over 12 years ago. C.J. takes another trip outside the fence to search for fertile soil, but secretly tells Theo that the trip is more about providing hope than providing food. Theresa insists on going with on this trip, saying she needs to know if Ben is still alive. When Ben's corpse is found, Theresa blames Hassler. Meanwhile, Rebecca tries to protect 11-year-old Lucy from Megan's reproduction plans after Lucy reveals she has started menstruating. That night, Lucy's brother Frank encounters an unusual looking Abby on the merry-go-round. Soldiers arrive once the Abby is spotted on the camera, and the Abby is tranquilized, taken in for study with the 3 normal Abbies. Megan and her team of studiers soon discover that the Abby is female, and is the first female ever seen and recorded. Later, Rebecca reveals that she is married to Xander. C.J. and his team set up camp, and Theresa says she wants to stay on that side of the fence to be closer to Ben. Hassler reveals to Theresa that it was only that she and Ben followed Ethan that caused him to change his mind on being one of Pilcher's volunteers. Very soon after, Abbies approach the camp bearing torches. The Abbies set fire to the remaining crops and attack C.J.'s team. Xander and a team aid in their rescue after Rebecca allows them to borrow weapons from the First Generation. By the time they arrive, Theresa and many of the other people out there are critically injured. Theo must complete many surgeries with the help of only the inexperienced First Generation nurses and doctors. 35 people end up dead after the attack and Mario, one of Jason's top soldiers, informs Jason that their fighting forces are now less than 20 total. Theresa is in a near-death condition and Adam regrets that he let Pilcher abduct Ethan in the first place, as he did not expect Theresa and Ben to follow. Theresa then flatlines and dies. References }} Category:Content Category:Wayward Pines